coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Shona Platt
| played by = Julia Goulding }}Shona Ramsey is the fiancée of David Platt and the mother of Clayton Hibbs. First turning up on the street in December 2016, after having been taken in at 11 Coronation Street by Billy Mayhew when he found her living rough, Shona was awash with guilt to realise that she was now living on the same street that her son, Clayton, had stabbed and murdered young mother Kylie Platt only a few months prior. During her first few weeks on the street Shona desperately attempted to avoid Kylie's widower David Platt. David and Shona's paths eventually crossed and the pair began to grow close, much to the disgust of David's mother Gail Rodwell who had discovered Shona's secret. When David attempted to make a move on Shona she finally admitted that she was Clayton's mother and he ordered her to leave the street immediately. However, they were drawn back together again when Shona attempted to assist David's niece Bethany Platt who had become involved with her abusive ex Nathan Curtis. Upon revealing the truth about Nathan's abusive ways and saving Bethany, David and Shona began a relationship. Although their relationship was often met with obstacles; such as Clayton's father Dane Hibbs terrorising the family and David being raped by Josh Tucker. The pair became engaged in March 2019 after Shona disowned Clayton following his escape from prison and his attempt to murder her. Biography 1987-2016: Motherhood and manipulation At the age of thirteen, Shona became pregnant with Dane Hibbs' baby. Deciding that Dane was not the best possible role model for her son to grow up with, Shona ended their relationship and raised her son, Clayton, as a single mum, with the occasional help from her sister. Shona wasn't able to provide much for her son, often he'd go without presents for his birthday, but despite this; he was still a well-behaved boy until his father and step-brother, Macca entered his life when he was ten years old. As he began spending more time with them, Shona noticed worrying changes in her son's behaviour and, as she attempted to prevent him from having too much contact with his father; Clayton left her and began living with his father full-time. In July 2016, the full extent of the impact Clayton's father had on him was realised when he stabbed and murdered Kylie Platt, later being sentenced to a minimum of fifteen years in prison for the crime. Around this time, Shona began a relationship with Nathan Curtis who attempted to enlist her in his field of work; manipulating young women into having sex with older men. When Shona realised what Nathan was really planning to do to her, she was able to find the courage to break off her relationship with him (not before he'd been physically abusive towards her) leaving her homeless. 2016-2017: A woman of many secrets In December 2016, Shona bumped into Kylie's widow, David Platt, during a night out at U Bar in Manchester, unaware of his identity. Despite her best efforts to flirt with him, David (who was still grieving over Kylie) ignored her advances. However, after Shona had left, David noticed that his wallet was missing and believed she'd stolen it. David took the day off work and returned to the nightclub. When asking the Barman for information about Shona's whereabouts, the man explained that she had a reputation for stealing and was a regular patron. Despite being rudely dismissed by the man, David decided to wait to see if Shona would turn up. Luckily, she turned up and tried to prey on David again. When confronted, Shona tried to deny all knowledge of David's missing wallet. However, when David told her that he only wanted the picture of Kylie, which he'd kept in the wallet, Shona became sympathetic and told David that if she had stolen his wallet, she would have taken the cash and thrown it away. Shona found the wallet in the bins outside the club and retrieved the picture of Kylie; where she recognised the woman as the one her son had murdered and was horrified. On Christmas Day, after she was made homeless, Shona took refuge in St. Mary's Church. Billy Mayhew found her sitting alone, drinking wine in the vestry. Billy believed that Shona was his sign from God that he should return to the Church and decided to help her. He invited her back to 11 Coronation Street where she had Christmas dinner with him and the Grimshaws. Todd Grimshaw disliked Shona because he felt that she was taking too much of Billy's attention. Todd voiced his concerns but Billy allowed her to stay until he could find her a hostel. However, when snooping through Shona's belongings, Todd found David's wallet and kicked Shona out. Billy tried to help find Shona a hostel, with no luck as she stole the Hostel Worker's purse and used the money to replace what she stole from David. She posted David's wallet through his door and left before he could see her. Billy tracked her down and, after spending the night with her in a bus stop to keep her company, persuaded Eileen to let her stay at No.11 and also managed to get her a job at Roy's Rolls. Shona told Roy Cropper that she used to tour her local estate with her dad, selling food out of the back of his van. Shona settled down happily in the cafe, but was horrified to discover that Nathan had tracked her down, unaware that he was dating David's niece Bethany Platt, and was grooming her. When Lily Platt left her toy bunny on the premises, she initially threw it away but later returned it, earning a "thank you" card from the child as passed on by David, much to her surprise. Later, David asked Shona to take his dog back to No.8 after it had escaped. She decided to look around the house and heard Gail Rodwell and Sarah Platt talking about David's plan to blow himself up along with the prison van carrying Clayton, which resulted in a car crash that injured Lily and Gary Windass, and engulfed Gary's mother Anna in flames, leaving her with permanent scars. Although Gail tried to convince Shona to stay quiet, she visited Clayton in prison and was revealed to be his mother. Shona later told Gail who her son was. Gail was horrified but the pair agreed that neither would reveal the other's secret; Shona being Clayton's mother and David's plan to kill Clayton with a petrol bomb. Gail later tried to blackmail Shona to leave the street - at first, she was tempted by the offer but eventually was persuaded to stay by her friends. In May 2017, Shona finally discovered the truth that Nathan was grooming Bethany and turned up at Supreme Tanning to confront him. Shona warned Nathan to leave Bethany alone but he simply mocked her. Shona left and attempted to call the police but was ultimately attacked and left for dead by two of Nathan's cronies. After being found by Craig Tinker, Shona went to a hospital but left, needing to warn David and Sarah Platt about the danger she was in. After she exposed the truth, she went with David, Sarah and Gary to the salon to rescue Bethany. They also called the police who later raided the building, arresting Nathan, and Shona revealed the true extent of her and Nathan's abusive relationship to them. With Nathan and Bethany's toxic relationship finally over, David decided that he wanted to give his relationship with Shona a chance, despite feeling guilty about moving on from Kylie. Shona was unable to lie to David any more and revealed the truth about who she really was. David was horrified and ordered Shona to leave Weatherfield and to never return again. It later transpired that there was not enough evidence against Nathan, and Sarah pleaded with David to help track Shona down in order to have her stand up against him in court - David reluctantly agreed and when the pair found Shona she was attempting to track down Lara Cutler, one of Nathan's other grooming victims in order to help with Bethany's case. 2017-2019: Obstacles to a happy life Eventually, Shona and David began a relationship but not long after Clayton's father Dane Hibbs showed up, having heard that Shona had won £6,000 on a scratch card. David briefly broke up with Shona after Dane threatened to reveal Shona's identity to his children, however they later got back together and the secret was revealed. Max Turner maturely gave the pair his blessing and told Shona that she was not to blame for her son's actions. In April 2018, David broke up with Shona again, announcing that he had fallen out of love with her - unbeknown to everyone, David had been viciously raped by Josh Tucker and felt trapped in his relationship with Shona as he was unable to speak out. As a result, Shona moved in with her boss Roy and his new lodger Carla Connor. Shona strongly believed that David was suffering from late post traumatic stress following the death of his wife and she defended him when he attacked Gary Windass - leaving him on life-support. However, she was left devastated when David began a new relationship with Emma Brooker. Following the tragic suicide of Aidan Connor, David decided to speak out about his own depression and mental health struggles brought on as a result of the rape and told Shona the truth. David ended his relationship with Emma in order to reunite with Shona and she supported him through his court sentencing for attacking Gary. However, Shona went against David's wishes when she confronted Josh about his actions - initially angry, David eventually admitted the truth to the rest of his family. Relationships David Platt To be added Clayton Hibbs To be added Appendices List of addresses Employment history First and last lines "Who are you, the chair police? I'm a lady if you hadn't noticed, where's your manners?" (First line, to David Platt) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2016 debuts Category:Residents of 11 Coronation Street Category:Roy's Rolls staff Category:Current characters Category:1987 births Category:Residents of 8 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 16a Victoria Street Category:Residents of 9a/19a Rosamund Street